ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2009 - (05/07/2009) Go All to Pieces—The Mog Tablet Quest Unearthed!
You heard the good moogle—only you can help recover the legendary treasure of King Kupofried! Assist the explorer moogles in tracking down the eleven lost tablets, then bask in the benefits as their mysterious "Super Kupowers" fill the realm with happiness and joy! Additional rewards also await the astute adventurers who unearth the precious relics. The Mog Tablet Quest will commence on Tuesday, May 12 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) and continue indefinitely. Super Kupowers will go into effect when all eleven tablets have been found, their magnificent moogle magic affecting nearly all (*see note below) known world areas. These beatific boons will endure for one week before the quest draws to a temporary close. After a set period of time, the tablets will once more be scattered to the winds, and the quest will begin anew! Players may check the current status of the Mog Tablet quest at any time by speaking with the Explorer Moogle stationed in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-9). What's that? You want some advice before you go off gallivanting around the world? Very well, kupo. Word has it that the eleven tablets are concealed in the areas below, with no more than one tablet in any single location. The tablets will reveal themselves readily to those who venture close enough, but be forewarned—mounted adventurers run the risk of overlooking the concealed treasures... West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / Jugner Forest Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / Beaucedine Glacier / Xarcabard / Cape Teriggan / Eastern Altepa Desert / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Buburimu Peninsula / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / Western Altepa Desert / Qufim Island / Behemoth's Dominion / Valley of Sorrows - Successful Discoveries When a tablet is successfully unearthed, a message will be displayed to all adventurers in the aforementioned areas informing them of the discovery. The player who uncovered the tablet can proceed to the Explorer Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-9) to collect a well-deserved reward! - About "Super Kupowers" The mystical Super Kupowers of King Kupofried will go into effect once all eleven mog tablets have been recovered, providing an assortment of benefits for all adventurers within the affected areas. Three powers from the list below will be selected at random, and will remain active for one week (Earth time) before the quest starts anew. *During the Adventurer Appreciation Campaign, all eleven bonuses will go into effect at once (see below for details). "Thrifty Transit": Outpost teleport sites will operate free of charge! "Martial Master": As an added Signet effect, battle skills will increase more rapidly! "Blood of the Vampyr": Signets will be boosted with the abilities of Regeneration and Refresh! "Treasure Hound": Signet will grant you the Gilfinder and Treasure Hunter abilities! "Artisan's Advantage": The chances of losing ingredients due to failed synthesis will be significantly lowered! "Mystery Boxes: San d'Oria": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently around San d'Oria! "Mystery Boxes: Bastok": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently around Bastok! "Mystery Boxes: Windurst": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently around Windurst! "Mystery Boxes: Frontier Lands": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently in the north and other distant lands! "Swift Shoes": Adventurers who are fully rested and healed will temporarily be able to run with great speed! "Ease of Exploration": A teleport service connecting the towns of Mhaura and Selbina to the three nations will appear! *Effects will be limited to areas from the original FINAL FANTASY XI and the Rise of the Zilart and Chains of Promathia expansions, with certain areas excluded. *Upon entering an affected area, a message indicating the active Super Kupower(s) will be displayed in the chat window. - Special Rewards A twofold treat awaits the astute adventurers who discover the tablets! Players will receive Kupofried's Ring—a precious relic left behind by the legendary king himself that is said to possess prodigious powers—as well as an additional reward corresponding to the particular tablet they reclaimed. Under normal circumstances, recovering the complete set of Mog Tablets will trigger three randomly selected Super Kupowers. However, should the set be restored during "Adventurer Appreciation Week"—Tuesday, May 12 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Monday, May 25 at the same hour—all eleven powers will be released simultaneously! Just think of it as one small expression of gratitude to all of you who have helped to make Vana'diel the rousing realm of adventure that it is! }}